Witness Protection
by larutanrepus89
Summary: Eddie and Jamie are asked to work a protection detail.


Witness Protection

 **Author's note: A big thank you to jankoreagen for giving me some ideas to continue this story. She even wrote a part for me. I had to change it up a bit from the idea she gave me, since she wrote that in her new story. I didn't want to look like I was stealing it from her. Anyway I hope you like it.**

Jamie Reagan and his fiancee Eddie Janko were walking out of the 29th station after a night tour. As they walked down the steps they noticed Danny Reagan and his partner Maria Baez leaning against their car.

"Hey kid and Janko. We need to talk to you."

"Can we do it over breakfast? We're hungry." Jamie said.

"Sure. Meet you down at the Corner Diner in a few minutes?"

"Both of us?" Eddie asked with a puzzled look at Jamie.

"Yes the both of you." Danny said as he got in his car and drove to the diner.

Five minutes later Jamie and Eddie where sitting in a booth across from Danny and Maria. After they ordered Danny handed them a file. Jamie opened it and Eddie leaned over and read it with him.

"You want us to escort a witness to trial?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. Our witness wanted an escort that doesn't look like feds." Maria said.

"And we fall under that category?"

"Come on Jamie." Danny said rolling his eyes.

Jamie grinned at him. "I'm just messing with you."

Jamie looked back down at the file to read about the witness. The witness was forty year old Robert Brown. He saw a murder being committed by twenty-two year old Jesse Singer. His dad, Carl Singer is known for his ties with the Russian mob.

"If he is testifying against someone like Singer that has a lot of "friends," why doesn't he want the feds to escort him?" Jamie asked.

"He is worried that there is a mole. Since Singer has money he probably has one on payroll."

"I can understand that, but why us?" Eddie asked.

"Robert wants someone that we can trust to take him in. Danny mentioned that he had a brother that might do it." Baez said. "So Robert begged us to ask you."

Jamie looked at Eddie with a raised eyebrow. She looked across the table at the detectives. "If Jamie does it I will too."

All eyes turned to Jamie. Before he answered the waitress brought over the plates of food. "Enjoy."

They said their thanks, then turned back to Jamie. He took a deep breath. "Will there be backup outside and following us?"

"Of course! Do you think I'm an idiot?" Danny almost yelled. Maria nudged him in the ribs as people stated to look at them. He mumbled an apology.

"No Danny I don't. What I meant to say is, will you be our backup?"

"Yes. I will be outside in a van with backup and we will follow you to the courthouse."

"That's all I needed to hear. I'm in"

"Thank you. He is staying in a suite at this motel. Be there tomorrow morning so you can escort him to the courthouse." Danny handed Jamie a piece of paper. He then pulled out his wallet and left some cash. "Breakfast is on us."

Blue Bloods

The next morning Jamie stood in front of a window in Robert Brown's suite on the 14th floor. He had woke up this morning with a bad feeling. He just chalked it up as being nervous. He looked over at the closed door to the bedroom, then looked at his watch. He let out a big sigh, if Robert didn't hurry up they where going to get stuck in traffic.

Eddie walked up to the closed door with an irritated look on her face. "Mr. Brown we need to get going."

"I'm just getting this vest on that you insist I wear. It's very uncomfortable how do you wear it everyday?"

"You get used to it." Eddie said.

Robert finally came out of the bathroom buttoning up his suit jacket. "It's now or never." He said trying to keep his voice calm.

Jamie pulled his radio out to let Danny know they were leaving the room. Jamie checked the hallway, then waved Eddie and Robert out. They walked down to the elevator, and waited for it to come to their floor.

Blue Bloods

Inside the elevator a man was putting a silencer on a gun. He stared at the levels, eleven, twelve, thirteen... The elevator bell dinged and alerted him it was go time. He sucked in a deep breath knowing that it was go time. He took a stance and raised his gun, ready to take out the target. The doors opened, he saw three people waiting for the elevator. The one in the middle was his target, he raised his gun and fired. He was satisfied when the man fell and didn't move. He then aimed at the other people, he wasn't going to leave whiteness.

Blue Bloods

Jamie looked up as soon as the doors opened, and stared at the tall figure for a second before he realized what was going on. He saw Robert fall to the floor. Jamie pushed Eddie behind him and pulled his own gun out from his holster. Before he could aim the unknown man shot him.

"Jamie!" Eddie yelled as she saw Jamie fall down. She fired at the gunmen, as he fired at her. The gunman ducked back in the elevator as the doors closed, Eddie fell to the floor.

Jamie rolled over to his back, his chest felt like it was on fire. He reached up and felt his shoulder, it was bleeding. He looked over and saw Robert trying to get up. He turned his head to look for Eddie, she was laying on her back.

"Eddie! Are you hit?" He was relieved to see her move her hands to check herself.

She felt down her chest, she sucked in a breath when her hand came back red with blood."I'm hit, right under my vest."

Jamie bit through the pain in his shoulder to sit up. He moved over to Eddie, and applied pressure. "Robert are you hit?"

"I got shot in the vest." Robert said in a small voice.

"Take off your jacket. I need you to press it to her wound, I need to call this in."

Robert took off his Jacket and pushed as hard as he could. Eddie cried out in pain. "I'm sorry is that to hard?"

"No. You need to hold it as tight as you can. Danny do you copy?"

"Yes. Are you in the lobby?"

"No. We were ambushed in the hallway, someone was waiting in the elevator. I need a bus forthwith, Eddie has been shot. It's bad."

"What! How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know. Start a search, he is 6'0, short blond hair and wearing a gray t-shirt and black pants."

"Bus is on it's way. I'm on my way inside to you."

"Eddie, open your eyes."

Eddie groaned and opened her eyes. "Jamie it hurts. A lot worse then the time I got hit in the vest."

"I know baby. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. We took this job together."

Jamie took her hand in his and kissed it. "Just try and stay awake. Danny is going to get us out of here."

"I'm trying Jamie. I'm just so tired."

"Robert you need to keep her awake and talking."

"Okay, I will do my best."

Jamie looked up as the elevator dinged and the doors started to open. Jamie raised his gun, ready to take action. The doors opened and the shooter stepped out firing as he walked towards them.

Jamie could hear the bullets flying past him, he raised his gun and fired two shots. The shooter went down, Jamie ran over, keeping his gun trained on the gunman. The man opened his eyes and raised his gun to shoot again. Jamie was quicker and kicked the gun from his hand, he flipped the guy over and cuffed him. Jamie raised his gun when he heard running feet.

"Whoa, Jamie! It's just me." Danny said as he lowered his gun.

Jamie holstered his gun, "this is the shooter. I need to go check on Eddie." Jamie hurried over to Eddie and took over for Robert. "Eddie? Open your eyes, please open your eyes."

Eddie slowly opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a graze in my shoulder." He smiled down at her, and squeezed her hand. "The medics are here. I'm going to be right here with you." Jamie stepped back and let the medics work.

"Jamie, you should get your shoulder looked at."

"I'm fine, Danny." Jamie said with anger. "I'm sorry, Danny. I'll get it checked out at the hospital.."

"It's okay, you're worried about Eddie." Danny hugged his little brother. "She is in great hands. She will be fine."

Jamie nodded not trusting his voice. He followed the medics out to the ambulance, he turned and looked at Danny. "Will you call the family?"

"Yes. I will even follow you, see you at the hospital."

Twenty minutes later Frank came in to the waiting room. He saw Jamie sitting hunched over in a chair, Danny stood next to him. "Boys, are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad, just trying to get Jamie checked out." Danny said with a sigh. He raised his hand to rub his face.

"Danny you have blood on your shirt," Frank said.

Danny looked at his shirt and saw a patch of red. He thought for a minute, the only person he had been near was Jamie. He ran over to Jamie, his face was pale. Danny pulled his jacket back, and felt his side. Danny's hand came back with blood.

Jamie looked Danny in the eyes, he had a confused look on his face. "Danny I don't feel so good." Then his eyes rolled up and he passed out.

Danny grabbed him before he fell on the floor. "I need some help!" Danny shouted.

The rest of the Reagan family had walked in. Erin ran over to Danny. "What happened to him?"

"He's been shot, I don't think he even knew."

A few minutes later Jamie was being wheeled into a trauma room. "GSW to the right side and left shoulder. Bullet went in just under his vest, call the OR. He needs surgery now, he has been bleeding for over twenty minutes. Get blood too, we are going to need a lot."

Once Jamie had been wheeled up to surgery, Doctor Benjamin Carson walked to the waiting room. "Commissioner Reagan, I'm Doctor Carson. Jamie is currently on his way to surgery. The bullet entered in his right side just below his vest. It even nicked the bottom of his vest. He lost a lot of blood and we will be giving him transfusions. I will let you know when the surgery is over. Excuse me."

"I should of checked him at the scene. I could of gotten him help sooner." Danny sank into a chair and put his head in his hands.

Erin sat down next to him and rubbed his back. Talking softly to him. Frank watched his children from were he sat,next to Henry. Nicky sat down next to her mom and held her hand. Jack sat next to his dad with Sean next to him. They sat and held each other for a long time. Finally a doctor came out looking for Eddie's family.

Frank stood up, "we are her family. How is she?"

"She is doing fine. The bullet missed all vital organs, we had to give her a couple transfusions. We are going to keep her in the ICU for a couple days just to monitor her. You can go up and see her if you want."

"Thank you doctor." Frank then turned and looked at Danny and Erin. "Why don't you two go check on Eddie? I'll stay here and wait on news for Jamie."

"Okay dad." Danny got up and walked to the elevator. "Are you coming sis?"

"I'll go get us a cup of coffee. I'll meet you up there."

An hour later Danny and Erin were waiting on Eddie to wake up. Danny looked up when he heard a moan. He smiled at her when she opened her eyes. "Try and lay still, okay? Do you remember what happened?" Danny asked.

"Jamie and I were escorting a witness to trial, we got ambushed in the hallway. Where's Jamie? Is he alright." Eddie looked around the room, then looked at Danny. The hurt in his eyes told her he wasn't. "Danny please tell me what happened."

"Jamie was also shot in the side, just below his vest. No one knew until he passed out in the waiting room. He is in surgery right now." Erin said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Eddie asked worriedly.

"They didn't say." Danny answered her. "I should have had him get checked out sooner."

Eddie took Danny's hand in hers. "Jamie is a fighter. I know he will pull through. I'm getting tired, please wake me up when you hear something."

"I will, get some rest."

The next few hours went be so slowly for Danny. He awoke with a start when someone shook his shoulder. Danny looked up to see his dad standing next to him. "Any news on Jamie?"

Frank smiled, "he is going to be just fine. The bullet didn't hit anything major."

"That's great." Danny looked down at Eddie to see her awake. "Did you hear that?"

Eddie nodded her head and cried happy tears. "I told you he would be fine Danny."

"I know you did." Danny turned to his dad, "when can we see him?"

"They are moving him to the ICU in a little while. Once they get him settled we can see him."

The next ten minutes dragged for Danny. He had to physically see his brother to make sure he was really okay. When he finally got to see him, he was relieved. Even though Jamie was asleep Danny still talked to him. "I'm so glad you are alright. Next time you say your fine, I'm going to check you over myself. Eddie is awake and worried about you, she tried to get out of bed to come see you. Dad is with her to make sure she stays in bed. I'm going to go talk to the shooter, and see if he will give us anything. I'll see you later." Danny headed to the door but stopped when he heard is name.

"Danny?"

Danny saw Jamie opening his eyes. "I'm right here. Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

Jamie smiled as Danny rambled on. "No,I don't need anything. Is Eddie alright?"

"She is going to be fine. She tried to get out of bed to come see you."

"Is Robert okay?"

"Aside from a bruise on his chest, he is alright. He even went to court to testify."

"That's good." Jamie closed his eyes, in a couple minutes he was fast asleep.

The next morning Jamie woke up to see Eddie sitting in a wheelchair. "Eddie, I'm so glad your alright."

"I'm glad your awake, the nurse told me I only had another minute before I had to go back to bed. I wanted to see you. So I bugged the nurses and doctor until they gave in."

Jamie chuckled and instantly regretted it. "You always have to get your way, don't you Janko?"

"Anyway I can. I am starting to hurt, so I better head back. Can you hit your call button."

Jamie reached over and hit the call button. He hated seeing Eddie in pain. "I love you Eddie." Jamie brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you too Jamie. I'll come back and see you when they allow me too."

Jamie watched as the nurse wheeled Eddie out of the room. He thought back to the other day, when he saw Eddie laying on the floor bleeding. He had been so scared, he thought that he was going to lose her. He decided that enough was enough, he grabbed a piece of paper. He then asked a nurse to take it to Eddie.

Eddie was just about to fall asleep, when a nurse came in and handed her a piece of paper. Eddie opened it up and read it.

 _I love you so much Eddie. I'm ready to set a date, how does September 20th sound? Yes, I listened to you when you told me this was your grandparents anniversary. Write down your answer and send it back. Love, Jamie._

Eddie couldn't help but shed some happy tears. Jamie could be so sweet, she thought for a minute before she wrote back.

 _Jamie, I love you with all my heart. Yes I will marry you on September 20th. I never doubted that you ignore me when I talk to you. Forever yours, Eddie._

Blue Bloods

"Eddie you look beautiful." Erin said as she stood next to her.

Eddie smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. It had been four months since Jamie and Eddie had been shot. Now it was their wedding day. Eddie turned around when there was a knock on the door. Nicky opened the door, Frank stood in the doorway and smiled.

"You ladies look great. Are you about ready Eddie?"

"Is it almost time?" Eddie's stomach suddenly tightened. "I'm so nervous."

That's normal," Frank said with a small chuckle.

Eddie looked over at her bridesmaids. Erin, Nicky and her best friend Kayla was the maid of honor. "I'm ready."

As they waited outside the doors Eddie was getting nervous again. She looked up at Frank, who was walking her down the aisle. He smiled down at her, and she calmed down. She wasn't about to back out now.

"Jamie is just as nervous as you are. I saw him before I came to you."

Eddie smiled, "thank you Frank."

The music started and they walked down the aisle. She saw Jamie standing at the alter with, Danny as his best man and Jack and Sean as his groomsmen. He smiled at her and she smiled back up at him. She was a lucky woman to have found him.

Jamie stood at the alter, wringing his hands. He was a nervous wreck. Both his dad and brother said they were the same way when they got married. He looked at Danny, and Danny gave him a nod and smile.

"Your going to be fine. Don't worry." Danny said.

The music started and he looked for Eddie. He smiled at Kayla, Erin and Nicky as they walked towards him. Then an even bigger smile when he caught Eddie's eye. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe this day was finally here. After today him and Eddie would be together for the rest of their lives.

Frank gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek, then gave Jamie a hug. "Congratulations son," he whispered.

The minutes went by in a blur for Jamie. He didn't take his eyes off Eddie for one second. When the vows were said and rings exchanged, the father said you may kiss the bride. He embraced Eddie and gave her a passionate kiss. As they walked down the aisle, friends and family cheered and clapped.

When they got in the limousine, and were on their way to the reception, Jamie turned to Eddie. "I was nervous all day, until I saw you walk down that aisle."

"I was too. As soon as I saw you all the butterflies left."

Jamie leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I love you so much Mrs. Reagan."

"I love you too Mr. Reagan." Eddie kissed him back, when they parted Jamie pulled her close. He would always protect her from this day on. She was his and he would never let her go.


End file.
